


Eyes

by Madita1908



Series: [Working title] Immortal love [1]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Cute, Eyes, F/M, Immortals, Love, Memory, Michael Scott - Freeform, Remeber, Romance, Sacramento, Sleep, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Francis goes to bed late and remeberes how he and his wife had fallen in love





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I tried to translate a story of mine, which is originally in German.  
> If you find any mistakes please tell me! Also, those 2 are my favourit pair, and I couldn't resiste the idea of it.  
> Enjoy!

Francis carefully slipped into bed, trying not to wake his sleeping wife.  
The clock on his nightstand showed twenty-five past four in the morning. The evening before, he had promised his wife not to work on the soundtrack for so long, but as usual, time flies.  
In the light of his bedside lamp, he could see the eyes of his wife slightly moving under the closed eyelids.  
Francis sighed. Joan’s grey eyes were the most beautiful he ever has looked into. Although he’d met many grey-eyed humans during his immortal life, her grey eyes wouldn’t let him go. They had something, only a few eyes had.

Every sunbeam seemed to catch in those big eyes and break out at the right moment. It seemed like, that alone these eyes could raise spirits of everyone looking into her eyes. As if it had been yesterday, Francis remembered, what it had been like to look into her eyes for the first time.  
He couldn’t believe that it happened 158 years ago.

At that time, in Sacramento, 1849, her eyes had looked at him scornfully. She had been, in his opinion, one of those unbearable do-gooders, and he was, in her eyes, a cheater and a charlatan -which had been entirely true.  
They hadn’t liked each other and their ways had quickly separated.  
_"Out of sight, out of mind",_ both had thought after the encounter in Sacramento, but Fortuna didn’t let them get away easily.  
During the following decades, they met over and over. At all times, it had been the eyes, on which they recognize each other, but they had always lied about their names and origins. Both hadn’t known at the time, that they shared some attributes: being immortal, being French as well as dislike of the other.

In the turmoil of World War II, Joan and Francis met again. While he had been spying for the Americans, the grey-eyed woman fought for the resistance.  
As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Francis had wandered over a ruined street shortly after a bombing raid.  
While checking for persons who might have got hurt during the bombing, the immortal had found an underground bunker. He hadn’t waist a thought before he climbed down. Weak light lit the room and he could see some flyers. The swastika was crossed out on every leaflet and in the middle of one leaflet he recognized the Lorraine cross. While he walked around, he discovered older documents in the room.  
The notice of hostage shootings, Paris October 21, 1941 hung under a normal cross. Next to it hung a propaganda image of the Vichy government, which showed the chain-tied Jeanne d'Arc and the ruined, burning town of Rouen. "The murderers keep coming up ... the scene of their crimes," stood on the picture.

 _"It’s a base of the Conseil national de la Résistance,"_ Francis said almost relieved, "but where are they?" The American spy made his way between the shelves and got into a small room - and froze.

On the floor, covered with dirty covers, were the resistance fighters of this base. Looking closer at the covers, Francis discovered huge, almost dried bloodstains and the immortal had to swallow hard. This base had been smashed – probably before the bombing.  
But something was different here. Beside the smell of burning, he noticed the slightly smelled of lavender.  
Suddenly, the immortal heard a rumble. Startled, he turned to the sound and saw a figure trying to get past him. Immediately, he grabbed the escaping person, held her and pushed her into the entrance. His red aura activated itself in the action, and filled the room with the smell of burnt leaves, his personal aura scent.  
The person fought against him, silvery sheen surrounded her, and the odour of lavender filled the stuffy room once more, now mixing with the scent of burned leaves. The person panicked, but when Francis turned the person around so they could take look at each other.  
"You ...", Francis mumbled, visibly amazed at the sight of the grey-eyed woman. He had not expected to see her again – especially not here.  
"You!" The person exclaimed, pulling away from his grip. She did not break the eye contact. This had been the moment, they both recognised, that they were different.

Since that day, they had been inseparable. This had been over 62 years ago.  
It had taken them nearly a century back then, until they had realized they were different, that they were the same. And four years ago, they had finally married.

Lightly, the immortal leaned over his wife and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. He hadn’t expected her to her him, but shortly after he’d spoken, he felt her little hand on his right upper arm moving up and down.

"Can’t you sleep?" Joan asked gently and opened her eyes. Francis's lips twisted into a smile, as he was allowed to look into those eyes.  
"Now I will be able to", Francis answered her and kissed her briefly. He dropped onto his bed side and pulled her close to him. Then he switched off the light and looked at the room ceiling for a few minutes.  
"What are you thinking of?", Joan wanted to know and looked at him. In the darkness, she could barely see him, but she was sure, that Francis looked at her. His breath tickled her ear, as he pressed another kiss onto her temple.  
"I thought about our first meeting and how we got together. It was dislike at first sight, remember? And now ... now I am allowed to into your beautiful eyes every single day."  
The immortal woman smiled and rested her head on her husband's chest, listening his heart beat. "You're too sweet”, she said, “You know what people say: The eyes are the love gates."

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I would be thankful, if you leave a review!  
> Enjoy your day/night!
> 
> Best wishes,  
> Angi


End file.
